For Your Entertainment
by SumireChou
Summary: Draco and Herimone learn that some times you need a little Entertainment to get your mind off things


**For Your Entertainment**

**By**: Sumire Chou

**Couple**: DracoxHermione

**Song**: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

**Disclaimer**: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Hermione was in the club trying to forgot all about the no good cheating git that was her ex-fiance Ron Weasley

~Flashback~

_She had come home exhausted from her day of work at the ministry and she goes to lie down she walks towards her and Ron's bedroom since they moved in together the summer after Voldemort was killed and heard the bed squeak and thought perhaps Ron was just getting up. To her suprise she sees Lavender Brown going down on her fiance and him enjoying every minute of it moaning and groan and thrusting in Lavenders mouth. Needlas to say she got out of their quick made a quick call to Ginny and hand her stuff out of that apartment in less then a day._

~End Flashback~

She was dancing by her self to the beat of the music when someone started to dance behind her she didnt care who it was 'it' was a he and thats all she cared about so as the song started to picked up she dropped to floor and then whipped back up grinding against the male behind her earning a growl from said male before getting spun around and staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" She said smirking a bit continuing the dance despite his heated gaze.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

"Less talk more dancing Granger..." He said with a growl as they continued to grind when his hand pulled her flush to him "Come we are leaving..."

"Now wait just a minute Malfoy I don't some pretty boy ordering me around!"

"Granger I saw Weaselbee walk in with his whore i figured you'd wanna give a good show to make him mad.."

"Malfoy...you sir are bloody brilliant"

"Of course I am what made you think I am not?...dont awnser that"

"well shall we?" she asked as they made their way towards the exit passing Ron who was fuming Lavender whining in his ear.

"now...Grang.." Malfoy was interupted by Hermione snogging him quite feverishly which cause Ron to turn red then purple.

"now Granger.." Draco whispered

"Call me Hermione and.." she is stopped short by him yanking her outside and into his car and starts driving

"Malfoy where..."

"Granger despite the fact that you did that to piss him off that was amazing and let me tell you it is hard being so close to you and not wanting to shag you senseless in that outfit"

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Hermione forgetting what she was wearing look down to see a black tube top showing her mid-drift and a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver double belt and sandles.

"Well Draco why can't we shag?"

"I..."Draco looks flabberghasted as he pulls into his driveway and gets out and opens the door for Hermione and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and fumbles with the key. He enters his house and almost runs to the bedroom and fling her onto the black silk sheets.

Hermione sits up on the edge and leans forward exposing the cleavage she had grown into.

"Granger are you sure?" Draco asks.

"Malfoy if I wasn't sure I would not be here would I?" she says sashaying to him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulls him to the bed pulling him on top of her.

Draco kisses her passionately their tongues battling for dominance as Draco's hand sneaks up her top to caress the mounds underneath. "No bra?"

"they dont wear well with tube tops" she said eyes gazing at him lustfully as she yanks off the white button up shirt he was wearing.

"nice..." he says shrugging out of the shirt and he takes off the tube top exposing her luschious mounds to him "My lord why did i never see these?" he said lustfully as her kneaded one while taking the other in his mouth sucking and licking.

_It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

herimone moaned headily as he continued his tortue with the other mound and then began a torturous trail to her navel to the hem of her pants he then preceded to unbutton then and yank them off and looks at the green and silver lacey underwear already wet.

"someone certainly is happy" he says teasingly stroking her thourgh the panties.

"Stop teasing me dammit!" She say bucking against his finger before whipping up and yanking his pants down them both kicking off theeir shoes before she flipped them and kissed a trail until his hilt marveling at his girth and length she stroked him softly to tease him and then licked him up and down his shaft and then swallowed him as he bucked against her as she was humming causing the vibratioon to turn him on more then he was already.

Draco took control ripping her panties off and thrusting two fingers in her as she bucked back arching shuddering before her release. He then slowly thrusted into her as to let her get used to him and not to hurt her. "Draco I ain't some fragile virigin fuck me, take me" she said before he thrust deep into her and she moans scratching her nails down his back they soon began a rythmn together and it was soon afterwards they both climaxed seeing stars.

Draco withdrew from her and turn over so he wouldnt crush her under his weight and said "Merlin, Granger we should do this more often"

Hermione giggles and propped herself on her elbows "yes we should"

_Entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

* * *

Authors note: This is like my first lemon so if it sucks majorly I'm sorry ^_^;


End file.
